The present invention relates to a flexible pad holder and display which is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,048. The product marketed under such prior patent has met with substantial commercial success, being sold under the trademark VERSA CLIP by Fasteners For Retail of Cleveland, Ohio. The present invention represents an effort further to widen the application and versatility of such clip while maintaining all of the prior clip's advantages and cost of manufacture.